Surah Al-Mulk - The Kingdom
'Intro' 'Contents' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. (67.1) Blessed is He in Whose hand is the kingdom, and He has power over all things, (67.2) Who created death and life that He may try you-- which of you is best in deeds; and He is the Mighty, the Forgiving, (67.3) Who created the seven heavens one above another; you see no incongruity in the creation of the Beneficent God; then look again, can you see any disorder? (67.4) Then turn back the eye again and again; your look shall '~ come back to you confused while it is fatigued. (67.5) And certainly We have adorned this lower heaven with ( lamps and We have made these missiles for the Shaitans, and We have prepared for them the chastisement of burning. (67.6) And for those who disbelieve in their Lord is the punishment of hell, and evil is the resort. (67.7) When they shall be cast therein, they shall hear a loud moaning of it as it heaves, (67.8) Almost bursting for fury. Whenever a group is cast into it, its keeper shall ask them: Did there not come to you a warner? (67.9) They shall say: Yea! indeed there came to us a warner, but we rejected (him) and said: Allah has not revealed anything, you are only in a great error. (67.10) And they shall say: Had we but listened or pondered, we should not have been among the inmates of the burning fire. (67.11) So they shall acknowledge their sins, but far will be (forgiveness) from the inmates of the burning fire. (67.12) (As for) those who fear their Lord in secret, they shall surely have forgiveness and a great reward. (67.13) And conceal your word or manifest it; surely He is Cognizant of what is in the hearts. (67.14) Does He not know, Who created? And He is the Knower of the subtleties, the Aware. (67.15) He it is Who made the earth smooth for you, therefore go about in the spacious sides thereof, and eat of His sustenance, and to Him is the return after death. (67.16) Are you secure of those in the heaven that He should not make the earth to swallow you up? Then lo! it shall be in a state of commotion. (67.17) Or are you secure of those in the heaven that He should not send down upon you a punishment? Then shall you know how was My warning. (67.18) And certainly those before them rejected (the truth), then how was My disapproval. (67.19) Have they not seen the birds above them expanding (their wings) and contracting (them)? What is it that withholds them save the Beneficent God? Surely He sees everything. (67.20) Or who is it that will be a host for you to assist you besides the Beneficent God? The unbelievers are only in deception. (67.21) Or who is it that will give you sustenance if He should withhold His sustenance? Nay! they persist in disdain and aversion. (67.22) What! is he who goes prone upon his face better guided or he who walks upright upon a straight path? (67.23) Say: He it is Who brought you into being and made for you the ears and the eyes and the hearts: little is it that you give thanks. (67.24) Say: He it is Who multiplied you in the earth and to Him you shall be gathered. (67.25) And they say: When shall this threat be (executed) if you are truthful? (67.26) Say: The knowledge (thereof is only with Allah and I am only a plain warner.= (67.27) But when they shall see it nigh, the faces of those who disbelieve shall be sorry, and it shall be said; This is that which you used to call for. (67.28) Say: Have you considered if Allah should destroy me and those with me-- rather He will have mercy on us; yet who will protect the unbelievers from a painful punishment? (67.29) Say: He is the Beneficent God, we believe in Him and on Him do we rely, so you shall come to know who it is that is in clear error. (67.30) Say: Have you considered if your water should go down, who is it then that will bring you flowing water? 'Articles' 'Audio' 'Video' ' '